


Something New

by HiddenViolet



Series: Rare-Pair Week 2019 [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Rip tries crossdressing for the first time and it leads to some interesting results.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 4 of the Flarroweverse Rare-pair week. With the prompt First/Last Whatever. This is first time crossdressing. It also fills out the Crossdressing square on my DCTV bingo card.

“I look ridiculous,” Rip said from behind the curtain, an edge of embarrassment tinging his words.

“I am sure that you don’t. Come on, just let me see. I really can’t be that bad.” Len replied looking at his fingernails with a sigh. Men could be so uncomfortable with wearing skirts, he just didn’t understand. If something looked good and felt comfortable, then what was wrong with it?

“Alright but you have to promise not to laugh.” Len gave an eyeroll.

“I won’t laugh. Now let me see. I have wanted to see you in one of these forever.” Rip took a deep breath and then stepped out of the dressing room. He had on a kilt, similar to the ones that Len preferred, but in different colors. The dark blue and black was well set off by the pops of red and yellow. What was the best part of it though was the way that it looked on Rip’s legs.

Len allowed his eyes to drift upward to Rip’s red flushed face and the feminine cut blouse. Len didn’t know why Rip was worried about laughing when he should be worried about salivating. He looked _edible_.

Even Rip wasn’t oblivious enough to deny the heat that was coming from Len’s eyes. He seemed to catch on pretty quick because he began to saunter around the showing area. Allowing just a little sway to enter his walk so that Len could really see what he was looking at. The kilt swayed from side to side brushing his bare knees.

Although he had been uncertain about how it would look, Rip could not deny that it was very comfortable. Beyond that, it gave him an odd sort of confidence. As though he were the sort of person to proclaim to the world who and what he was without worrying about anything else.

Len, on the other hand, was absolutely mesmerized. What he was looking at was beyond amazing and he couldn’t believe that that sexy man was really all his. He finally managed to struggle out a few words.

“You need to take that off right now.” Rip stopped walking and looked confused. Had he misinterpreted the heat coming from his eyes?

“Why?”

“Because if you don’t I am going to tear off everything that you are wearing and shove you up against a wall. Right here, right now.” Rip looked relieved. He also began to contemplate the possibilities. He sauntered his way to the door and then locked it. He turned back to where Len seemed to be restraining himself and then spoke.

“Now why would you think that you would be the one doing the shoving?” Len moaned at the words and his knees buckled. They hit the ground a lot harder then they should’ve for a man his age but he couldn’t be bothered to worry about that right then. He had more important things to do.

Rip slowly moved towards Len making sure to put a lot of swagger and sway into his steps. Each movement brought him closer to Len and Len closer to the edge. He stopped in front of Len and then pulled the front of the kilt up to reveal his rapidly hardening cock.

“Well, this was your idea. You should be the one that has to do all the work.” Len moaned again, this time it was in desperation. He leaned forward and began to mouth at Rip’s cock through his underwear. Rip widened his stance to make it less likely that he would fall on his face and took a gentle hold of Len’s head. He pressed it closer for a moment and then released. His fingers slid into the waistband of his underwear and he pulled it down just enough for his cock to spring loose from its confines.

“Suck.” Rip ordered and Len was quick to obey. He started with the head, working his tongue over the slit and lapping at the pre-cum that leaked out of it. Then he began to work his way up, paying special attention to the throbbing vein on the bottom. It was satisfying to Len that he wasn’t the only one who was being affected by this.

He continued sucking at the cock and dug his palm into his own trapped erection and both of them knew that it wasn’t going to last long. Both of them had been to wound up by the show that they had put on together and they desperately needed to finish before someone came to check on them.

Len felt Rip’s balls begin to tighten up and sucked a little harder. With a quiet barely-there moan, like usual, Rip came into Len’s mouth with Len swallowing every drop. He was about to pull back and ask about himself when he looked up to where Rip was standing. The pure lust and heat combined with the humiliation of sucking someone off in a changing room was enough to push him over the edge.

Len allowed Rip’s cock to slide out of his mouth and sagged back onto the floor. He wasn’t used to this kind of strenuous sexual activity and he sure as hell wasn’t used to it in these circumstances. Rip tucked his cock back into his underwear and let the kilt settle back down. Then he pulled out a tissue and helped clean the cum off of Len’s face.

“Can’t really do anything about the fact that you came in your pants like a teenager, you will just have to put up with it. Although I am going to take it as a compliment. It is always that you have Captain Cold coming apart at your fingertips. I take it that means that I look good and that I should keep it?” Len made a slightly strangled noise.

“Yes, you should most definitely get it. Although you might have to only wear it on your days off. Otherwise, neither of us will get too much done. Too much distraction.” Rip gave a grin and leaned to whisper in Len’s ear.

“Maybe I want you to spend your days completely distracted. Think of all the fun things that we could do.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this leave me a comment or kudos. Or find me at angsty-violet on Tumblr.


End file.
